What Happens on the Road
by fms-fangirl
Summary: When members of WWE are snowbound Randy wants to play, but Evan doesn't want to be treated like a child. Warning: M/M Slash.


The collective members of WWE let out a loud groan when the announcement came over the loudspeaker that all outbound flights were cancelled and the airport would be closing, but no one was particularly surprised; the driving snow had already been falling for several hours.

One of the road agents called them all together. "This storm could last for a couple of days. We were able to reserve the top three floors of one of the airport hotels before they made the announcement. You're all going to have to double and triple up, but at least you've got a place to stay. The hotel is sending over a couple of shuttle buses right now."

Looking at other stranded passengers frantically calling hotels along the airport strip, most of the company realised their luck and, by the time the shuttle buses arrived, the entire business had taken on the aspect of an unexpected holiday.

"You're never going to get a better chance," John whispered to Randy as they climbed on the bus. "Ask him."

"He's probably already set," Randy answered.

John rolled his eyes in disgust; nobody would believe it if he told them that Randy was shy, but he knew that Randy's mask of cool cynicism hid a soft and vulnerable heart. People thought he was unapproachable, but John knew he had been hurt badly in the past and he knew something else: that he had been watching Evan Bourne since the day he signed with WWE. He scanned the bus until he spotted him sitting near the back.

"Hey Evan! You fixed up yet?" As he shook his head, John continued, "Good. Since you don't take up very much room, how about if you share with Randy and me?"

Several female voices chorused in disappointment as Punk laughed, "I think you'd better take them up on it. The girls were probably planning to pet you to death."

Randy noticed a shadow cross Evan's face to be quickly replaced by his trademark grin as he answered, "Thanks. That would be great."

"Um, John," he whispered, "how does sharing a room with _both_ of us get me a chance?"

"We're probably going to be stuck here a couple of days. Don't worry; I'll make myself scarce if necessary. Hang a tie on the door," he grinned.

"Don't be ridiculous," Randy snapped. "It's not a game."

John stared at him in surprise; Randy had it bad. He found himself hoping that Evan could return his feelings and decided to do anything he could to help him. As soon as the bus pulled up to the hotel, John sprinted out of the door and to the check-in desk. By the time everyone had alighted he was brandishing three key-cards.

"I slipped the desk-clerk a hundred and got us a two-bedroom suite. We'll draw straws to see who gets a room to himself."

"Better let John have it," Randy said as they rode up on the elevator. "He snores."

"I do not," John sniffed, "but just for that, I'm taking the master bedroom." He swept into a room dominated by a king-sized bed as the other two walked into a smaller bedroom with two double beds.

"And he hogs the bathroom!" Randy shouted after him. He turned to smile at Evan, who was pulling a couple of shirts out of his bag. "How long have we known each other? Almost ten years, isn't it? It's funny to think this is the first time we've shared a room."

"Not really," Evan replied. "We've only been in the same company for the past few years and you're – well, you're a champion. I'm just a mid-carder, but I'm grateful for the invitation. You and John rescued me."

"What? From the girls? They were just joking."

"It started as a joke," he said. "Natalya said she wanted to share with me and next thing they all started."

"Most guys wouldn't complain."

"They wouldn't try it on most guys," he burst out. "They wouldn't giggle and act like they're having some sort of fucking sleepover with you or John. But it's okay with me. I'm tired of being treated like a puppy."

"I don't blame you. And you're right: they wouldn't try it with me. They're all far too scared that I'd take them up on the offer."

Anything Evan might have said was cut off as John stuck his head in the door. "Everyone's heading down to the bar. Let's go."

Randy cast a glance at Evan, who shrugged his shoulders in assent.

Upon arrival, Randy and John took seats at the furthest end of the bar while Evan joined a couple of others at a table.

"You owe me," John chuckled as his beer appeared in front of him. "That's why I'm letting you pay."

Randy pulled out his wallet. "Do me a favour," he said quietly, "stop making a joke out of this."

Taken aback, John became serious, "Of course, but can you tell me something? Almost everyone thinks you and Evan have already 'been there; done that; got the t-shirt.' Why did you wait so long?"

"He was only seventeen when we first met and then he bounced around for years. When he came here I wanted to let him find his own place. I didn't want people saying that Vince only signed him because of me."

Looking at Randy's face, John realised that his feelings for Evan were even deeper than he had thought. He followed his gaze across the bar to the table where Evan sat. A number of the women had joined him and were fussing over him. Watching Evan's smile become more and more fixed as one pinched his cheek and another patted him on the head, Randy stood and crossed the room.

"Excuse me, ladies," he said, "I need to borrow my roommate." Suddenly, his eyes became slumberous and his voice dropped to a low rumble, "Let's get out of here, Evan."

More than a few mouths dropped open as Evan leapt to his feet and obediently followed Randy from the bar.

XXXXX

"I didn't overstep, did I?" Randy asked. "You were looking kind of desperate."

"Not at all. I was just about ready to scream, although God knows what they're all saying now."

"Do you mind?"

Evan looked Randy directly in the eye. "No."

They remained silent for the rest of the elevator ride, but when they were in the suite Evan turned to him. "Thanks for rescuing me. You can go back down if you want. I'll be fine."

"Honestly, I think I've had enough of the other guys for the night. Do you want to order a movie?"

"Not really. Did you hear that Mike and Riley have already ordered every porn on the hotel movie menu?"

"They would!" Randy snorted.

"The wind has dropped," Evan said, looking out the window, "but it's still snowing like mad. I remember when I was a younger going outside on nights like this just to watch the snow fall. Everything seemed so peaceful and clean and white."

"Let's go," Randy said, picking up his coat from the chair where he had tossed it earlier.

"You're kidding!"

"No, I'm not. It's not that cold out or have you gotten soft from living in Florida?"

Evan scowled at him and, grabbing his jacket, followed him out of the room. They ran down the stairs and exited through a side-door to see a world transformed.

The night sky glowed with a peculiar milky whiteness as the thick flakes fell and settled softly on the ground. All sounds seemed strangely hushed and the lights from the other hotels along the airport strip twinkled in the distance. Both men stood silently for a moment until Randy reached down to scoop up a handful of snow and advanced threateningly on Evan.

"You wouldn't!" Evan cried even as the snowball hit him in the chest. Quickly forming a snowball of his own, he pelted it at Randy as he ran away. He chased him across the parking lot; Randy's longer legs gave him an advantage, but the ground was slippery and Evan was surer-footed with a better sense of balance. Both stopped occasionally to scoop up more snow and, when Randy lobbed a handful at him, hitting Evan directly in the face, both burst out laughing.

"You'll pay for that," Evan shouted, as he gave chase.

By now, they were around the front of the hotel. Evan launched himself at Randy and sent him flying onto a snow-covered strip of grass near the main entrance. He stopped laughing as he realised that Randy was laying perfectly still, his eyes shut.

"Randy!" he exclaimed in horror, dropping to his knees beside the prone figure. "Are you all right?" He bent over him, clutching his upper arms.

Suddenly, Randy opened his eyes and used his superior weight to push Evan onto his back and straddle his hips. Grabbing great handfuls of snow, he stuffed them down the other man's jacket while Evan howled in outrage. He pinned Evan's arms and lowered his head until their faces were mere inches apart. Both men were panting heavily; Evan's eyes were huge, fixed on Randy's face.

"Um – Randy," he said, gesturing with his head to the windows that ran along the front of the building, "we've got an audience."

Randy looked up to see dozens of faces pressed against the glass, grinning down on them and released his hold. Carefully helping Evan up, they strolled red-faced and covered with snow through the lobby as roars of laughter followed them to the elevator.

"Sorry about that," Randy muttered.

"Why? We were just goofing around."

"Of course," Randy said, swallowing his disappointment. Opening the door to the suite, he noticed that Evan was beginning to shiver. "You're soaked to the skin. Get out of those wet clothes and go take a hot shower."

"What about you? You're all wet, too."

"I'll be fine," Randy said, peeling off his wet clothes, "but your teeth are chattering. Get in there! Now!"

"God, you're bossy!" Evan complained as he stripped down to his briefs. "It's probably a good thing we've never shared a room before. I might be tempted to teach you a lesson." These words were punctuated by a smile unlike any Randy had seen before as his eyes gleamed with some secret knowledge and his lips drew back to expose his slightly pointed eye-teeth.

Randy blinked in amazement as he disappeared into the bathroom. Was Evan flirting with him? This was a completely unexpected side to his character; the next day or two might turn out better than he had hoped.

By the time Evan came into the sitting room wearing track pants and a t-shirt, Randy was signing for a room service delivery. "Where did my clothes get to? I was going to hang them up as soon as I got out of the shower."

"I sent all our wet stuff down to the hotel laundry. They'll bring it back up tomorrow morning. And I ordered you some hot soup. I don't want you getting sick on me."

"Why Randy," Evan said softly, "that's very – um thoughtful of you."

"We're sharing a room." He grinned. "I don't want to listen to you sneeze all night. Now eat!"

"Yes sir! Right away, sir!" Evan saluted and took the bowl to the couch.

Randy took his own bowl and settled at the other end of the couch as they slurped down their soup in companionable silence. "My mom used to have hot chocolate with marshmallows waiting for us when we came in from the cold," he said, taking their empty bowls and putting them on the room service cart.

"So did mine," Evan replied, "with a plate of graham crackers."

"Maybe we could get some tomorrow if we're still stuck here."

Evan began to laugh. "Could you picture the other guys' reactions if they saw us ordering cocoa and biscuits?"

"Who cares what they think? You know what I'm going to order for lunch tomorrow? Grilled cheese sandwiches and chicken noodle soup. That was my favourite when I was a kid."

"Mine too. I'll have the same." They sat quietly for a moment until Evan said, "You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

"I am. It feels like a snow day when I was a kid. No school; a whole day to go outside and have fun with my friends."

"And then coming inside and playing board games. My mom wouldn't let me have a Nintendo."

"I remember playing Scrabble with my brother and sister. I got into trouble for spelling f-u-c-k and I threatened to beat up my brother if he didn't stop challenging every single word I made. I'm still sure that ipflik is a perfectly good word."

"I'll remember that if we ever play," Evan chuckled, but anything else he might have said was cut off as he began to yawn. "I think I'd better turn in," he said as he stood. He hesitated at the bedroom door. "Randy?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. Thank you for everything: the invitation; the snowball fight; the soup. I'm really enjoying myself, too. It's been… special."

"Yes, it has," he answered softly. "You're welcome."

Randy sat on the couch for some time thinking over the events of that evening. He wasn't quite sure what he had expected when John set this up, but he already knew that he wanted a great deal more than merely to jump Evan's bones.

XXXXX

Evan was woken up rudely the following morning as Randy jerked the covers off him.

"Time to get up!" he called.

"Randy! What the hell?" he mumbled as he tried to pull the blankets up. "What time is it?"

"It's eight in the morning and, although you do look really cute when you're asleep, I don't feel like spending the morning watching you snore."

"Why do I have a feeling that you've already planned everything we're doing today?" he grumbled as he fumbled for his glasses.

"Well… Not everything," he answered. "But we're going down to the gym to work out, then we're getting breakfast and then I thought we'd hang around the lobby and make fun of everyone who comes down with a hangover."

"From the way some of them were carrying on last night, that should provide us with hours of entertainment," Evan said, pulling on a t-shirt and heading into the bathroom.

When he came out, Randy was rocking with laughter. Putting his finger to his lips, he led Evan into the sitting room. An assortment of clothing was strewn across the floor forming a path to John's room. Picking up a shoe, he whispered, "This is definitely _not_ one of John's shoes."

Evan grinned at him and as soon as they were out of the room, he asked, "Whose is it?"

"Can't you tell?"

"Obviously not."

"You'll have to wait and see," he said poking his tongue out as Evan scowled at him.

Evan discovered that Randy had not been joking. As soon as they had eaten, he insisted on taking a seat near the elevator bank and calling out, "Good morning!" to every member of the company, as they stumbled blearily across the lobby in search of coffee.

"Beautiful morning isn't it?" he chorused as Alex Riley unsteadily exited the elevator. He got up and put his arm around him. "You have to let me buy you breakfast. They have these absolutely delicious scrambled eggs. They're a bit runny, but –" He burst into laughter as Riley turned green and ran to the washroom.

"Okay," Evan said, "now that you've established our moral superiority to everyone else, what's next?"

"I thought we might go back outside for a bit."

"It's snowing even harder than it was last night. I don't have clothes for this sort of weather. I live in Florida. Remember?"

"That's why we're going to the hotel gift shop to see what they have."

By this time, Evan realised that arguing with Randy would be pointless and followed him to the gift shop. Nor did he argue when Randy chose woolly hats, mittens and scarves, but felt bound to protest as he selected two bulky cable-knit fishermen's sweaters.

"Randy! They match. We're going to look like such a pair of dorks."

"So what? Anyway, these are the only sweaters in the shop."

"Okay, now you've got us equipped, would you care to tell me what we're going to do out there?"

"You'll see."

Twenty minutes later, several members of the company were staring out of the window in disbelief, watching Randy, Evan and a couple of kids, whose families were staying in the hotel, build a snowman.

"I can't remember the last time I had this much fun," Randy said as they sat in the coffee shop an hour later. He had wheedled their waitress into requesting grilled cheese sandwiches from the kitchen and was wolfing them down hungrily. Suddenly, he put his sandwich down and looked at Evan. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Last night, when you said that we'd never shared a room before because you were a mid-carder; do you think that's why? Do you think that I've never shared with you because I'm higher on the card? That I think I'm too important or something like that?"

"God no! All I meant was that by the time I came to Raw, you usually had a single room or you would share with John."

"I'm glad. It was bothering me a bit." He beckoned to the waitress for another coffee. "Another thing: we've known each other a long time; you've never approached me about getting you a push."

"I'd never expect anything like that from you!" Evan exclaimed, pushing his plate away. "I know you've put a good word in for me a few times and I'm grateful, but why would you think I might want more?"

"Because a lot of people would."

"Well, I'm not a lot of people. I – I thought we were friends," he sputtered. "Friends might help each other out or do favours, but they don't _expect_ things from one another."

"We _are_ friends. I just wish I could do more for you."

"I appreciate the thought, but it's not necessary."

Worried that he might have offended Evan, Randy dropped the subject and studied the menu. "Hey! They have macaroni and cheese. Maybe we could have that for supper."

"You're reading the children's menu."

"I know, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we ordered three or four portions each. And look! They have chocolate pudding. Isn't that great?"

"Just great," Evan replied quietly.

"You know, the last time we were stranded a few years ago I headed straight to the bar. I was hammered the whole time and woke up next to – never mind. This is so much better."

"Sure."

Randy didn't notice that Evan was becoming more subdued as he ordered strawberry Jell-o for them both. "I was thinking that maybe we could find a deck of cards this afternoon."

"And play what?" Evan asked, his voice rising. "Go Fish? Crazy Eights? Why don't you go see if they have any games in the gift shop? Maybe they've got Candyland."

Blinking in surprise, Randy asked, "What's the matter? I thought we were having fun."

"Yes, we were. Don't get me wrong; I have enjoyed myself, but – but I don't want to be your _little_ buddy or your kid brother. So, if you don't mind, I'm going up to the room to read for a while." He pulled a bill from his wallet and dropped it on the table. "I'll see you later."

"What's wrong with your roommate?" John inquired, dropping into the seat Evan had just vacated. "He didn't look too happy just now."

"I'm not sure. We were having a great time and then he suddenly got pissed off." He recounted the events of the morning and their conversation to John.

"Jesus," he said, shaking his head, "you really are a numbskull sometimes. You said yourself that he hates it when people treat him like he's a kid and you were ordering him food from the children's menu!"

"You're right," Randy sighed. "I guess I'd better go and apologise."

"Give him a half-hour to cool down."

"All right. But where's the owner of all those clothes I saw on the floor this morning?"

"Worn out," John smirked.

XXXXX

Randy let himself into the bedroom to find Evan sitting in a chair with his feet propped on the bed, a book in his lap. "Relax," he said as Evan looked up, "I haven't come to suggest that we play hide and seek."

Evan smiled faintly. "Randy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to spoil your fun. It's just…"

"That I was treating you the same as the girls do: like a little brother or playmate."

"Yes. You have no idea how hard it is to be constantly judged by your appearance."

"Actually, I do," Randy replied quietly.

Evan stayed silent for a moment before nodding slightly. "You're right; you do. I shouldn't have said that."

"I guess we're both trapped by our images: the boyish innocent and the cold-blooded viper." He sat on the end of the bed. "That's why I was enjoying myself so much. I never get a chance to goof around and be silly. I guess I got a little carried away, but you should know something." There was a pleading note in his voice that Evan had never heard before. "I wasn't behaving like that with you because I think of you as a kid; it's because I trust you."

"You trust me?" His brow furrowed in puzzlement.

"Yes," he said. "I trust you enough to let down my guard, to be myself, even if that self wants to act like a ten year old. You said earlier that friends don't expect things from each other, but you can't know how rare that is." He stood and started pacing restlessly. "Almost everyone expects me to behave in a certain way, to be that coiled, menacing character I am in the ring and it's usually easier to let them think they're right. But you don't; you never have."

"That's because I've known you a long time."

"No, it isn't. You see beyond the persona; you see beyond the – the"

"The perfect body? The sex on legs attitude?" Evan grinned.

"Exactly!" he exclaimed. "I usually want to keep people at a distance, but not you." He stopped pacing and dropped to a squat next to Evan's chair. "I'm probably saying this all wrong, but I don't want to keep you at a distance. I want to keep you as close to me as possible."

Evan pulled his feet from the bed and smiled slowly at Randy. "If we're talking about images, I guess you should know that I'm not nearly as innocent as I look."

"I never thought you were."

They held each others' gaze for several seconds until Evan reached out and brushed his knuckles across Randy's cheek. Randy caught his fingers and held them for an instant. "What if you let me buy you the biggest steak on the menu for dinner tonight?"

"Hell no! We're having macaroni and cheese and chocolate pudding for dessert."

"With whipped cream?"

"Only if you're good."

"And what if I'm bad?"

"Then you'll be punished." Evan smiled, showing his eye-teeth.

Randy shifted uncomfortably and stood. "I ran into Ted just now. A bunch of the guys are playing poker in his room. You interested?"

"Why not? But I'd better warn you that this is when looking innocent really pays off."

"I'll keep that in mind."

XXXXX

"You weren't kidding," Randy chuckled as they rode the elevator down to the coffee shop. "How much did you win?"

"A couple hundred."

"Then you're paying," he said as they slid into a booth.

More than a few members of the company watched in amazement as Evan, his lower lip trembling, assumed an expression of pathetic, sad-eyed innocence and implored their waitress to bring them eight portions of macaroni and cheese from the children's menu.

"You little prick!" Randy exclaimed in admiration. "That poor woman doesn't know what hit her."

"Yep! It never fails," he laughed. "You'd better let me order dessert, too. You'll never pull it off."

"Not even if I do this?" "He caught and held Evan's gaze as he tipped his chin up with one finger, regarding him hooded eyes, his lip curled in a slight sneer that slowly changed to a knowing smile.

"Everybody is looking at us," Evan whispered.

"Do you care?" he asked in a low, velvety rumble.

"No."

The mood was broken as their waitress brought them several heaped plates, which both men attacked with gusto.

"I'm not kidding, though," Evan said between bites. "Everyone is looking at us."

"Who cares? They probably wish they were having half as much fun as we are."

"From the look of some of them, I'd say they've been having plenty of fun."

"That's where you're wrong," Randy retorted as he shovelled great forkfuls into his mouth. "Half of them are drunk and any number of them are looking at the person they're sitting with wondering, 'How the hell did this happen?' Look at those two," he said gesturing with his head to a couple seated not far from them. "He's wondering if his wife is going to find out and she's probably already picking out baby names."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so. This kind of stuff happens all the time on the road. Most people understand that when we get snowed-in or stranded due to the weather that stuff will happen and most of them will treat it sort of like 'what happens in Vegas; stays in Vegas,' but there are always a few who think it means something more."

Evan swallowed a couple of times. "That must get very awkward."

"It does. I bet the road agents are already tearing their hair out because the fall-out can get pretty messy."

"I'm sure it can," Evan said quietly, beckoning their waitress over and sweetly requesting chocolate pudding with whipped cream.

They chatted about inconsequential things until their desserts arrived. Evan reached across the table and plucked the maraschino cherry from the top of Randy's pudding. "I'm taking your cherry," he said in a low voice, looking him directly in the eye.

Randy was stunned to feel a flush creep up his neck and face as Evan held the cherry between his teeth before pulling out the stem and flicking it at Randy. Nor were matters helped any when Evan took a spoonful of whipped cream and ate it slowly, his tongue flicking out to catch a small blob on his lip. He responded by dipping his finger into his own dessert and licking it off with long slow strokes of his tongue, his eyes never leaving Evan's face.

Suddenly, Evan beckoned their waitress over. "My friend and I are going to take our desserts up to the room if that's okay," he said, forestalling any argument by handing her five twenty-dollar bills "Come on Randy," he said, echoing his words of the night before, "let's get out of here."

XXXXX

Letting themselves into the suite, they could here voices coming from behind John's closed door.

"Have you seen John's mystery guest yet?" Randy asked. As Evan shook his head, he continued, "You'll be surprised, but like I said, all sorts of strange stuff happens at times like this."

"Yes, you did," he said, standing in the doorway of their bedroom tapping his foot, as Randy rummaged in the fridge of the mini bar. "Randy!" he called, his tone unexpectedly stern, "I don't like to be kept waiting."

He followed him into the bedroom, carrying a bottle. "I'm not sure what kind of wine goes best with chocolate pudding, but champagne goes with everything."

"I suppose it does," he said taking the bottle and glasses from him and setting them on the dresser. With surprising strength, he pushed Randy back until he toppled onto the bed and, before he could react, he straddled him, pinning his arms above his head as he lowered his mouth to cover the other man's.

Randy, startled by Evan's aggressiveness, abandoned himself to his kisses, returning them with a matching hunger, his tongue probing the velvety depths of Evan's mouth, arching upwards, as he sought to increase their contact. Evan laughed softly as he buried his face in Randy's neck, his teeth delicately strafing the tender flesh.

Finally, he released his arms, only to take hold of Randy's shirt and pull it open in one motion, causing several buttons to pop off. "I'll buy you a new one," he muttered as he stripped off his own shirt and bent his head to take a nipple between his teeth. Suddenly, Evan seemed to be everywhere: his lips and tongue seeking and finding the most sensitive spots, his teeth gently grazing Randy's smooth skin, his fingers searching the ridges and valleys of Randy's torso and tracing tantalising patterns across the exquisitely sculpted muscles. Randy lay in a haze of pleasure, unable to do more than surrender himself to Evan's caresses and lift his hips as Evan tugged off his jeans and boxer shorts.

Evan stood at the end of the bed surveying Randy's nude figure. "You're beautiful, but you already know that, don't you? Don't you?" he repeated as Randy did not answer. "Of course you do," he continued in a matter of fact tone as he dropped his own jeans and briefs. "You just have to lift a finger and almost anyone will come running to you," he said, climbing back onto the bed. "But remember this: _I_ don't come running to anybody."

Randy attempted to sit up, but Evan pushed him back again and knelt between his legs. "You probably don't even remember half of them, but I promise you something: you won't forget tonight." He pulled Randy's legs over his shoulders and closed his mouth over him, his head bobbing, his cheeks hollowed as he exerted gentle suction. Randy groaned softly, unable to resist the pulling and tugging of Evan's mouth and the sensation of Evan's tongue as it swirled around the head of his cock and tickled the tiny, sensitive ridge below. Helpless in the face of Evan's astonishing ferocity, he allowed himself to remain passive as Evan released him and dipped his head lower.

He gasped as Evan's tongue lapped at his puckered opening with slow, deliberate strokes and teased with short, flickering darts, unconsciously thrusting his hips. Evan raised his head and gave Randy a wolfish smile as he sucked on his forefinger and pressed it inside. Instinctively, he tried to buck off the unexpected intrusion, but Evan had his other arm wrapped firmly around his haunches and would not allow him to escape. Just as he began to relax and move in time, Evan pushed another finger inside.

"What are you doing?" Randy cried out as he tried to shy away.

Evan curled his fingers and brushed them against Randy's most sensitive spot, calling forth a hoarse groan from the other man. "Do you want me to stop?" he murmured, moving his fingers faster, taking care to hit the spot with every thrust.

"No!" Randy's head was thrown back as he panted harshly, his hands clawing at the sheets.

"I told you that you wouldn't forget tonight," Evan remarked conversationally. "Shall I go on?" he asked as he removed his fingers.

Randy's eyes widened as he realised Evan's intent.

"What's the matter?" Evan snarled as Randy did not answer. "Don't you think I can do it?"

"No!" Randy cried as he struggled to sit up. "It's just that –"

Evan pinned him back down on the bed by his shoulders. "It's just that you never thought about me like this," he hissed, his face inches away from Randy's. "You're no better than the rest. It's time you realised that I'm not some pet. Now, do you want me to go on?"

And Randy, staring up at Evan flushed and scowling, his eyes glittering with rage, surrendered all control as he gasped, "Yes!"

Evan released his hold on Randy's shoulders and, taking his face between his hands, kissed him fiercely before climbing off the bed to retrieve his jeans. He found a condom in his wallet and handed it Randy. "Why don't you put it on?"

With trembling fingers, Randy managed to tear open the foil and smooth it down Evan's length before lying back on the bed and drawing his knees up. "Do it," he muttered, his eyes never leaving Evan's face.

Smiling slightly, Evan positioned himself at Randy's entrance. "I told you I was going to take your cherry." He slowly pushed past the first ring of muscle watching the other man's face. Although Randy winced and caught his breath, he made no attempt to pull away as Evan pushed slowly forward. Giving him time to become accustomed to his size, Evan remained still until Randy began to move and started to drive forward, slowly at first, then more quickly as Randy's hips rose and fell to meet him.

He wrapped his hand around Randy's shaft, pumping in time and angling his thrusts to brush against the spot that he knew would give him the most pleasure, laughing softly as Randy arched and strained towards him and, with a harsh cry, released his essence in several pearly streams. He drew his finger through it and brought it to his mouth. "You're delicious," he murmured and, overcome by the sensation of Randy's muscles clenching around him, achieved completion with a long sigh. He slumped over Randy for a moment, waiting for his heartbeat to return to normal, before easing carefully away.

Peeling off the condom, he dropped it in the wastebasket and bent his head to lick at the silvery trails on Randy's belly. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, but you certainly surprised me."

"I know," he grinned, "and I might have a few more in store for you. The night's still young."

XXXXX

Randy woke the next morning to find Evan fully dressed and looking out the window.

"It stopped snowing. I've already booked my flight home. You should do the same," he said as he packed his toilet articles into his bag.

"I guess we need to talk," Randy said, sitting up.

"No, we don't," Evan replied. "You made it clear at dinner last night: sometimes this kind of stuff just happens." He zipped up his bag and put it on the floor. "It's okay. We had a lot of fun over the last couple of days. Who knows? Maybe we'll hook up again sometime," he added shrugging his shoulders. "I'm going down to get some breakfast. I'll see you later, I guess." Before Randy could say anything, he slipped out the door.

He walked into the sitting room just as John's door opened and, with great difficulty, restrained a smile as a very dishevelled Josh Matthews stumbled out.

"Um – hi," he said sheepishly.

"Good morning," he answered gravely.

"Um –"

"Don't worry. I won't say anything. It's like Vegas," he said. "What happens on the road stays on the road."

"Thanks," Josh said. "And I hope you get over that cold soon," he added as Evan fumbled in his pocket for a tissue to wipe his nose and streaming eyes.

"Me too," he managed to reply as he left the room./lj-cut


End file.
